La Belle & La Jolie Mere
by Batkid1
Summary: The title is French for The Beautiful and The Pretty Sea. A boy named Robbie finds out he has a dying father and a twin sister. Robbie heads out to ForgetMeNot Valley to his family farm with his twin sister. Based on Wonderful Life & Another Wonderful Lif


La Belle & La Jolie Mere

(The Beauty & The Pretty Sea)

I grew up with my mom and dad in a two-story house in a suburb of Boston. My mom was a pet doctor, while dad worked for a publishing company. I had three other siblings, Amanda, Linda, and my older brother John. Everyday, we would have dinner together, talking about the day's events. I lived a great day. Until that fateful day…

I was smart. I had the greatest friend, named Penny who I had know since I was a kid. Harvard, Yale, Princeton all wanted me. I was the teacher's pet. It seemed like I was going to be one of those guys who everybody hates yet everybody loves him as well because he is so perfect. It wasn't till one day…

I park the car in front of Penny's house. It was in the spring five years ago, lat afternoon.

"Well, here's your final stop." Penny giggled. Her long red-blondish hair bounded everywhere.

"Well Rob, see you tomorrow, Advanced Algebra IV?" "Yep." "Good," she said as she patted my shoulder, "I wound't like if my best friend skipped class." She got out of the car and left. I sighed and put the car in Drive.

When I arrived home, I knew something was up. I went into the house. My mom, with tears in her eyes, handed me a letter. "Don't ask. Just read." She said.

I looked at it.

**Dear Robert:**

**You have probably never known me. But you have that strange dream of being in a small valley at night with a girl that looks just like you, and before you can get her name, somebody pulls her away from you. You try to scream; yet the words never get out. And you are pull away as well. And no matter what you do, that dream keeps coming back. I was there when that happened. My name is James Wallace, nothing more, nothing less. You think you are Albert Smith yet everyone calls you Rob. Your real name is Robert Wallace. You have a sister, Susan Wallace. She is your twin, but you are older by 1 hour. I live in a little town call Forget-Me-Not Valley. I lived with your mother, Ann. A year after she gave birth to you, she started to feel funny. She went to Mineral Town to see the doctor, who was my friend's Taka godfather. She died there. I was so depressed. When I heard the news, I look at you guys and thought 'I cannot take care of these children yet I shall give them a good life.' I did. Your sister is in Brooklyn, and you are in Boston. But now I am dying, but when you get this letter, I will be on my last breath or already gone. I leave to you and your sister my farm and the little money I have. Besides that I only have a few tools that will help you and a father love that wishes I have never gave you up. My friend Takakura, my friend I have previously mentioned, is in better shape then I shall ever be and younger then I am will help you and your sister. Your grandfather owned this farm and so did I. Now I want my children to take over the family farm. I want this farm to be in our family for as long as it can be. As soon as you can, I want you to come. You probably had a perfect life planed for you, but that fantasy must end. I wish you and your sister luck on this farm. I know for certain that you will help.**

**Love from your farmer father**

**James Wallace.**

As I read this, I couldn't believe this. I thought I lived an okay life. But I never knew. A twin, never. I just wanted to wake up. I never thought. While penny went to school and became a doctor, I would be milking cows and trying to find a wife. I was mad. I never knew.

Two weeks later, I found myself at the airport, waiting to get on a plane. The only dad I ever knew was there, as was the fake family. Penny was there. The first person I went over to was Penny. "Must you?" she asked, tears starting up. I looked down at my feet. "Yes." "But, you never knew him!" "If I was told before, then I could have meat him. Why?" My fake dad looked down. "I didn't think you would be able to handle it." I could tell now he regretted it. "Dad, I mean Ed, by the time I was seven, I ready knew all the names of the nine planets in our solar system and their moons. Also, I had an I.Q of almost 100. Why?" He looked down at his feet, not answering. Just then, my flight to Brooklyn started calling for people to board. "That's my flight. You guys gave me the best eighteen years of my life. Good bye forever." I walked onto my terminal, not looking behind. Behind me, I heard my family and Penny crying. That was the last time I ever saw them.


End file.
